Haunted In Dark Forest
by ZuMiSa Kahyuchi
Summary: Mendapat petunjuk baru, huh? / bad sumary / typo bertebaran / Chapter 4 Update / RnR plise?
1. Chapter 1

Zumisa:Halo semua! *dadah-dadah GaJe* Kenalkan namaku Zumisa Kahyuchi! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid, dan mungkin akan banyak typo bertebaran, karna Zumisa itu tidak teliti *pundung di pojokan*

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton Future media**

**Warning:_Typo_ bertebaran, Abal, Aneh, GaJe, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD dll**

**Happy Reading~~~!**

* * *

**__-HAUNTED FOREST-__**

Disuatu desa yang tentram, aman, sejahtera, sentosa.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" terdengar jeritan atau tangisan(?) dari gadis _teal twintail_ bernama Miku Hatsune yang memecahkan keheningan desa itu, dan membuat hewan-hewan di sekitar desa itu pergi ketakutan.

"Ayolah Miku, kau sudah berjanji akan ikut." kata gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dan maniak jeruk *Zumisa ditimpuk jeruk* bernama Rin Kagahime sambil menarik (baca:menyeret) Miku.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Miku kembali berteriak sambil memegang erat pohon yang didekatnya.

_-drttt-"Aku Miku Hatsune berjanji akan ikut menemani Rin ke dark forest!"-drtt-_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara Miku yang berasal dari Handphone gadis berambut panjang berwarna kuning bernama Neru Akita.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Neru melirik ke Miku yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

**_FLASBACK_**

Disuatu pagi yang tentram di sebuah sekolah bernama Voca Senior High School, sekolah yang elit tapi muridnya agak _'gendeng'_ semua. Dan juga dikepala sekolahih oleh Kiyoteru Teheruheru sastromijoyo kotelawala neherunehru yang sangat pedo *Kiyoteru:Apa-apaan ini! *ngamuk sambil nyerang Zumisa* / Zumisa:Huweeeh! Iye-iye, bakal diganti *babak belur**.

Ehem! Maksudku dikepala sekolahih oleh Kiyoteru Hiyama seorang kepala sekolah yang teladan, galak, tegas, genius dan sangat (baca:lumayan) keren. *Zumisa:Puas kan? Udah sana pergi *ndepak Kiyoteru**

Di kelas 2-C VSHS terlihat 5 ekor(?) gadis yang teridiri dari Neru Akita, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagahime, Luka Megurine, Miki Hatsune dan 5 buah(?) pemuda yaitu Nero Akata, Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, Piko Utatane sedang mengelilingi meja Rin dengan wajah tegang (min Kaito yang asyik makan es crime, Gakupo dan Luka yang gemeteran, Miku yang udah ngigitin meja saking takutnya).

"Kalau kau mendengar tangisannya artinya kau sudah terjebak dalam perangkapnya, kalau kau melihatnya kau akan dibunuhnya, dan kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan langsung dibunuh dengan sadis." ucap Rin dengan nada horror.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pemuda yang ditemukan tewas dipinggiran hutan dengan tubuhnya yang tercabik-cabik penuh goresan. Kepala dan tubuhnya pun terpisah juga mengeluarkan bau bangkai yang sangat menyengat. Tangannya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian." lanjut Rin.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! JANGAN CERITAKAN ITU LAGI! AKU TAKUT!" tiba-tiba Miku berteriak membuat kaget seisi VSHS, juga Kiyoteru yang sedang asyik mengamati siswi-siswi perempuan yang cocok untuk di pedo. *Zumisa ditimpuk buku sama Kiyoteru*

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menceritakannya lagi." ucap Rin dan membuat Miku bernafas lega.

"Eh,? Kenapa Rinny? Kan lagi asyik-asyiknya." protes pemuda shota *ditimpuk Len* bernama Len Kagamine. Rin senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tapi kita akan menyelidikinya!" ucap Rin yang langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari Luka, Miku, Miki dan Gakupo.

"KAMI TIDAK MAU!" kata Luka, Miku, Miki dan Gakupo kompak.

"Hei, Gakupo. Kau kan laki-laki, masa penakut!" kata Nero mengejek Gakupo.

"AKU IKUT!" kata Gakupo yang merasa diejek Nero.

"Oh, iya! Kalo tak salah di tegah hutan ada kebun Negi yang banyak sekali! Dan juga Danau yang besar didalamnya hanya ada ikan Tuna!" kata Rin.

"KAMI IKUT!" kata Miku, Miki dan Luka kompak.

"Aku Miku Hatsune bejanji akan menemani Rin ke dark forest." ucap Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tanpa disadari olehnya Neru merekam suara Miku dari Hpnya.

_**END FLASBACK**_

"Ta-tapi i-itu kan." Miku berkata dengan gugup.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat kesana sebelum matahari tebenam." Kaito membuka suara.

"Ayo!" kata Len, Rin, dan Neru bersemangat.

"Heiy, memang kalian tau tempatnya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Bukankah Rin-chan tau." kata Len disambt anggukan dari Neru.

" . . . Aku juga tidak tau." kata Rin dan membuat semuanya jatuh ala anime.

"Aku kira Rin-chan tau tempatnya." Piko membuka suara.

"Justru kalau Rin-chan tidak tau tempatnya itu bagus Piko-kun." Kata Miki sambil tersenyum senang dan membuat Piko _blushing._

"Mungkin kita bisa tau lewat GPS. Sekarang kan rata-rata HP sudah dilengkapi oleh GPS." kata Neru sambil membuka Hpnya. Miki, Miku, Luka dan Gakupo begidik ngeri, sedangkan Rin terlihat senang.

" . . . " Neru terdiam.

"Heiy, jangan bilang kalau disini." Nero tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Disini tidak ada sinyal." kata Neru gemetar. Hening sesaat.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA DISINI TIDAK ADA SINYAL?! BAGAIMAN AKU BISA BERMAIN MELALU INTERNET?! TIDAAAAAAAAK! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH" Neru berteriak histeris dan sangat keras melebihi teriakan dari para demowers(?). Sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang kejang-kejang, megap-megap, pingsan dan gendang telinga hampir pecah.

"Su-sudahlah Neru-chan. Mungkin nanti di hutannya akan penuh sinyal." kata Nero menenangkan Neru.

_'Yang ada bakal tambah parah.'_ batin semua orang (min Piko, Miku dan Miki yang masih kehilangan kontrol(?))

"Kalau begitu kita tanyakan saja kepada orang itu." kata Neru (yang sudah kembali bersemangat) menunjuk seorang kakek tua yang sedang berjalan.

"Kek, kami mau bertanya sesuatu apa boleh?" tanya Luka dengan senyum manisnya dan sukses membuat Gakupo _blushing_.

"Tentu saja cu, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" jawab kakek tua itu.

"Apa kakek tau dimana dark forest?" tanya Luka lagi dengan senyumannya yang lebih manis dari tadi (dan membuat Gakupo lebih _blushing_ dari tadi). Kakek itu tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luka.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau dan tidak usah kesana." jawab kakek tua itu gemetar dan gugup.

"Kami hanya mau membuktikan isu itu kek." kata Rin.

"Isu itu semuanya benar." kata kakek itu lagi. Semuanya tersentak kaget. "Bagaimana Kakek tau?" tanya Kaito yang curiga.

"Itu karna aku pernah melihatnya." kata kakek itu gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. semuanya kembali tersentak kaget dan membelalakan matanya. "Apakah kakek bisa menceritakannya?" tanya Miku yang penasarannya sudah tingkat dewa. *Zumisa:Ternyata rasa penasaran bisa mengalahkan rasa takut yah *sweatdrop**

"Saat sore itu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar dark forest. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seperti suatu sosok perempuan cantik yang mengajaku untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Tapi aku hanya diam saja, dan tiba-tiba perempuan itu berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan, matanya hampir copot, kepalanya juga hampir putus, dan kedua kaki dan lenagnnya sudah putus. Begitu melihatnya aku langsung berlari meninggalkan hutan itu. Dan keesokan harinya ditemukan sosok pemuda yang tewas dengan keadaan menggenaskan berada di depan dark florest. Aku yakin yang membunuh pemuda itu adalah roh perempuan yang kuihat waktu itu." kata Kakek itu dan membuat semuanya menjadi tegang.

"Kalau kalian akan ke dark florest, kalian hanya perlu berjalan lurus terus, di pertigaan pertama kalian belok kiri, kslisn hsnys perlu berjalan beberapa menit dan akan menemukan dark florest, dar florest adalah hutan yang menyeramkan dan mencekam di depan pintu masuknya akan ada spanduk yang tak terurus bertulis kan _'Welcome in Dark Florest'_" lanjut kakek itu.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tau kalau kalian celaka." kata kakek itu dan pergi.

"Lalu? bagaimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja kita akan lanjut." kata Rin dengan semangat walau di wajahnya terlihat raut ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Dan kalau terjadi sesuatu Luka-sama pasti akan kulindungi." Kata Gakupo sambil menarik tangan Luka. Piko juga ikut menggenggam tangan Miki, Len menggenggam tangan Rin, sedangkan Miku dan kaito berjalan berdampingan tapi tidak berpegangan tangan.

"Apa kau takut Miku?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba saat diperjalanan.

"Te-tentu saja. Aku takut kalau nanti aku sendirian." jawab Miku.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian karna aku akan selalu disampingmu." ucap Kaito dengan tambahan bumbu merah di kedua pipinya. Miku kaget lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah Kaito. Kaito bertambah _blushing_ melihat senyum manis Miku.

Di tempat tujuan. Terlihat sebuah hutan yang tentram, sejahtera, sentosa dan sangat mencekam(?)

"Ja-jadi ini dark forest?" kata Miku gugup.

"Betul! Ayo kita masuk." kata Rin riang.

**_-Haunted Forest ToBeContinue-_**

* * *

Zumisa:Oke, chapter satu selesai~~~ *nari-nari GaJe* Dna disini horrornya belum terlalu kelihatan, ini masih prolog nyheheheh

Miku:Dia sudah mulai gila lagi

Rin:Betul *angguk-angguk setuju*

Zumisa:Gomen kalau ide pasaran yang dijual murah di pasar pon(?), banyak _typo_ sehingga mengganggu, tapi aku sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritikan dari para pembaca sekalian oleh karena itu **MIND TO REVIEW PLISE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Zumisa:Halo semuanya! Gomen kalau updatenya kurang cepet yah... Mungkin misteri/horrornya juga belum terlalu kerasa di chapter ini :'(

Balas Review

* * *

**akanemori**

Mungkin, mungkin, saat ini sedang sangat dipertimbangkan

Arigato atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

**Karen White**

Aku gak gila kok, cuma sedikit aneh saja XD

Emang bikin penasaran? Baguslah kalau begitu ^^

Gomen mungkin ini bisa dibilang Lama :'(

Tenang gak akan sampai discontinued, silakan saja gigit Len *ndorong Len*

Arigato atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

Mungkin saja ada yang mati, jadi siap-siap saja bagi chara Vocaloid *smirk* (Chara Vocaloid:*merinding disko(?)*)

Ini sudah Update ^^

Arigato atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

**Vhi**

Makasih, tapi menurutku 'Aneh' kok O.o

Sosoknya mungkin masih lama dimunculin dan sosok itu *smirk* Khe... Khe... Khe... *yandere(?)*

Arigato atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton Future media**

**Warning:_Typo_ bertebaran, Abal, Aneh, GaJe, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD dll**

**Genre:Mistery/Horror/Friendship/Romance**

**Happy Reading Mina~~~**

* * *

_**Haunted In Dark Forest Chapter 2 Start**_

Saat mereka akan memasuki dark forest.

"TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!" Gakupo tiba-tiba berteriak dengan toa jumbo yang entah dapat dari mana dan membuat semuanya kaget (min Len yang berada dideket Gakupo udah kejang-kejang, Piko dan Miki yang udah pinksan ndenger suara Gakupo tepat dikuping mereka).

"Apa-apaan kau ini Gakupo, membuat orang kaget saja." ucap (baca:marah) Kaito.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu _BaKaito_." balas Gakupo cuek + dingin = tidak meghiraukan aura panas dan kemarahan di sekitar Kaito.

"Lalu? Apa anda memiliki pembelaan yang pasti untuk kasus ini Gakupo Kamui?" tanya Neru dengan gaya hakim di Spongebob(?) dan membuat semua (min Gakupo) sweadropped.

"Tentu yang mulia." jawab Gakupo pasti.

'M_ereka mulai gila'_ batin semua yang melihatnya.

"Hooo... Anda memiliki pembelaan yang pasti? Kalau begitu silakan di ucapkan." ucap Neru masih dengan gaya hakim di spongebob(?).

"Itu karena." Gakupo memberi jeda dalam perkataannya.

"AKU BELUM MEMBERIKAN MINYAK RAMBUT ANTI HANTU MULUT SOBEK DAN BAWANG ANTI VAMPIRE KEPADA LUKA-_SAMA_!" teriak Gakupo dengan histeris sambil memberi kalung bawang dan minyak rambut ke Luka.

" . . . " suasana sunyi dan hening.

"_BAKAMUI/BAKAGAKUPO_!" koor semua yang mendengar (min Luka yang udah mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya dan perempatan di dahinya) tepat di telinga Gakupo.

"Kau." ucap tertahan Luka.

"Ada apa Luka-_sama_? Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih atas bawang anti vampire dan minyak rambut anti mulut sobek itu." Gakupo dengan PeDenya berkata seperti itu.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" ucap Luka sambil mencekik Gakupo.

"L-lu-lu-k-ka-_s-sa-m-ma_, i-in-ni b-bu-k-kan c-ca-r-ra b-b-ba-i-ik u-un-t-tuk b-b-ber-t-te-r-ri-m-ma-k-ka-s-sih." ucap Gakupo dengan keadaan tercekik.

"_BAKAMUI_! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG AKAN BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADAMU HAH?!" ucap (baca:bentak) Luka.

"L-l-lu-k-k-ka _s-s-sa-m-ma_." ucap Gakupo tanpa dosa.

"AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN INI _BAKAMUI_!" bentak Luka sambil mencopot dan menghancurkan kalung bawang dan minyak rambut dari Gakupo.

"Bawang anti vampire dan minyak rambut anti hantu mulut sobek yang harganya sangat mahal." ucap Gakupo menangisi kalung bawang dan minyak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk ke hutan ini!" ucap Luka kesal dan berjalan masuk ke dark forest.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Gakupo dan mendapat tatapan _apa-lagi-sekarang_ dari semuanya.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?!" tanya Gakupo sambil menunjuk pemuda dan gadis berambut perak.

"Hah? Oh, iya! Aku memang mengajak Haku-_chan_." ucap Neru.

"Dan aku mengajak Dell-_kun_ untuk ikut. Tak apa kan?" ucap Haku dengan tambahan tatapan _apa-ada-masalah_ dari Dell.

"Hooo... Begitu..." ucap Gakupo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala ala detective.

"_BaKamui_! Kau masuk duluan." ucap (baca:perintah) Luka.

"Lebih baik Len saja yang masuk duluan." Gakupo mendorong Len.

"Ayo~~~" ucap Len bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Rin. Disusul oleh Piko dan Miki, Neru dan Nero, Dell dan Haku, Gakupo dan Luka.

"Hei, Miku-_san_! Ayo masuk." ajak Kaito.

"A-aku entah mengapa mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini." ucap Miku ketakutan.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, kau pasti kulindungi." ucap Kaito memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menarik tangan miku memasuki dark forest. Miku merasa hangat saat tangannya di genggam oleh Kaito dan rona merah terlihat di wajahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari.

"Hi... Hi... Hi... Sebentar lagi mereka terjebak... " gumam sosok yang tidak terlalu terlihat itu, dan lama-lama sosok itu pun menghilang.

"A-aku takut Dell-_kun_, disini sangat gelap." Haku berkata dengan gemetar dan refleks memegang tangan Dell.

'_Kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku sih? Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Biarlah begini dulu, lagipula kelihatannya dia dan lainnya tak menyadarinya, mungkin ini yang dinamakan kesempatan emas.' _batin Dell.

"Huhuhuhu..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan.

"A-apa kalian mendengar suara itu?" tanya Len gemetar sedangkan wajah Rin pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Semuanya menggangguk gemetar dan tegang. Dell semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Haku.

"Kalian ingat cerita itu? Mu-mungkin ini lah tangisan itu." ucap Miki gemetar dan bersembunyi di belakang Piko.

"Mungkin saja ini suara seseorang yang tersesat di sini." ucap Neru _positif thingki_, walau dalam hatinya takut setengah mati.

"Huhuhuhu..." suara tangisan itu semakin lama semakin jelas.

"Kurasa suara ini suara anak-anak." ucap Haku.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi rasanya tak seperti itu." bantah Miki.

"Tapi aku merasa ini suara anak kecil yang menangis." Haku tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku akan menolongnya." ucap Haku dan pergi ke sumber suara.

"Tunggu Haku-_chan_!" Dell karena khawatir mengejar Haku.

"Mereka bagaiamana sih? Kalau begitu kita berpencar mencari mereka saja." usul Nero.

"Jangan! Kalau kita berpencar justru kita akan terpisah. Sebaiknya kita mencari mereka bersama-sama." bantah Kaito.

"Uh, baiklah."

"Ayo kita cari mereka." ucap Len gemetar tapi bersemangat.

_Di tempat DellHaku._

"Haku-_chan_! Tunggu!"

"Dell-_kun_?! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Dasar _baka!_ Kau berlari karena merasa itu suara anak kecil! Makanya aku mengejarmu!" bentak Dell terengah-engah.

"Huhuhuhu..." suara tangisan itu semakin jelas.

"Ah, kau dengar Dell-_kun_? Suara itu semakin jelas. Berarti ini arah yang benar." ucap Haku tidak mempedulikan pandangan _Kau-tak-mendengarkanku _dari Dell.

"Asal suaranya dari sana." ucap Haku dan berjalan menuju asal suara.

"Heh_ baka!_ Kalau kau yang kesana sendiri, bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu disana?" bentak Dell.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Haku menggenggam tangan Dell dan membuat rona merah di wajah Dell.

_Go the Miku dkk._

"Kenapa kita masih tidak bertemu dengan Haku-_chan_?" ucap Miki.

"Dan kenapa rasanya jarak pintu masuk dan pintu keluar jauh sekali?" keluh Luka.

"Apa Luka-_sama_ perlu kugendong?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak perlu, _BaKamui_."

"Benar juga." Gumam Kaito.

"Ada apa Kaito? Kau menggumamkan sesuatu?" tanya Len.

"Mungkin legenda itu benar." Ucap Kaito dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

"Apa kau bercanda Kaito?!" ucap Nero.

"Kukira kau tak percaya hal semacam ini." ucap Piko.

"Memang. Tapi aku pernah membaca sebuah buku yang mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang mati dan masih belum menerima kamatiannya atau belum menyelesaikan urusan di dunia, ia tidak akan bisa ke akhirat. Mungkin saja itu benar. Dan kalian masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Rin soal legenda itu kan? Mungkin itulah patokannya."

"Kalau kau mendengar tangisannya artinya kau sudah terjebak dalam perangkapnya, kalau kau melihatnya kau akan dibunuhnya, dan kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan langsung dibunuh dengan sadis." ucap Rin mewakili semuanya.

"Tu-tunggu, itu artinya karena kita semua mendengar tangisannya." ucap Miki gemetar.

"Kita semua sudah terjebak dalam perangkapnya." lanjut Nero tegang.

"Ka-kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukan Haku-_chan_, mungkin saja dia lupa akan hal ini." ucap Miku.

"Dan mungkin saja dia sudah menyentuhnya." ucap Kaito.

"A-apa?!" Semuanya tersentak kaget.

"Bukankah dia mengira itu suara tangisan seorang anak yang tersesat? Mungkin saja dia menyentuhnya kan?" ucap Nero.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menemukan mereka." ucap Rin dibalas anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Ayo." ucap Nero.

_Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan Haku? Lalu bagaimana nasib mereka? Dan siapakah dalang dibalik ini semua?_

_**Haunted In Dark Forest Chapter 2 Finish**_

_**ToBeCotinued**_

* * *

Nero:aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir

Neru:Siapa?

Nero:Author *nunjuk Zumisa yang lagi minum kopi*

Zumisa:Ohoho... Tentu saja, kau cukup pintar Nero

Nero:Begitulah

Zumisa:Gomen kalau ide pasaran, banyak _typo_, aneh, abal, GaJe dll

**MIND TO REVIEW PLISE?**


	3. Chapter 3

Minae: Ah, yah, sekarang yang bikin ceritaini bukan diriku seorang, tapi juga Zuerna dan Sawase, tapi chapter ini yang bikin Zuerna sebagai hukuman kalah tebak-tebakan! Ohohoho~~ Tapi lama banget yah, dan sekarang dia lagi pergi dan cuma ngomong buat di edit & publish segera.

Sawase: Dia lagi galau gara-gara NEM + nilai Matematikanya kalah darimu Minae-_chan_

Minae: Saatnya bales Review~~! *cuekin Sawase*

* * *

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

Err yah, gomen kalau pendek, sekarang gak tau deh sama Zuerna dibikin panjang ato gak,

KaiMik mungkin enggak tapi Len, entahlah

Dan gomen sekali lagi karna enggak update kilat, Zuerna lelet sih (Sawase: Dibilang galau gara-gara NEM mu lebih tinggi dari Zuerna)

Arigato Reviewnya~~~!

* * *

** nijihanaoichi**

Benarkah? Arigato~~~!

Ahahaha. Gak papa kok kalo baru review, Sawase-nee juga sering gitu *dideathglare Sawase*

Romance sepertinya dikabulkan, Zuerna bilang lebih gampang Romance dari pada Friendship sih, (Aneh? Memang)

Arigato Reviewnya~~~!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen**

Ini udah lanjut kok Shiroi-san~~!

Fufufufu~~ Kami bertiga, ralat berdua (Minae & Zuerna) kan penggemar KaiMik, jadi bakal ada moment KaiMiknya

Fufu~ Silakan baca untuk mengetahuinya

Arigato Reviewnya~~~!

* * *

**akanemori**

Silahkan baca~ Jawabannya ada di chapter ini

Eh, benarkah? Len polos? Soalnya say juga polos sih *pasang wajah sepolos mungkin*

Mungkin, soalnya saya lagi kena virus GakuLuka sih *WaTaDos*

Arigato Reviewnya~~~!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton Future media**

**Warning:_Typo_ bertebaran, Abal, Aneh, GaJe, bloody scene, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD dll**

**Genre:Mistery/Horror/Friendship**(GaJe)**/Romance**(Aneh)

**Happy Reading Mina~~~**

* * *

_DellHaku side_

"Suaranya berasal dari sana," Haku menunjuk pohon besar di dekat mereka dan mendekatinya.

"Huhuhuhu..." suara tangisan itu semakin jelas sejelas kulit hitam Minae (*Zuerna ditimpuk kotak tisu sama Minae* / Mi: Kulitku. Putih.) Ralat, suara tangisan itu semakin jelas saat Haku mendekati pohon besar itu.

"Hey! Haku! Hati-hati baka!" Dell menahan pergelangan tangan Haku.

" . . . " seolah tersihir Haku terdiam dan menepis pergelangan tangan Dell.

"?!" Dell kaget, baru pertama kalinya Haku menepis tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dell memegang bahu Haku dan melihat tatapan kosong dari mata Haku.

"Hey! Kau baik-bai saja Haku?! Haku!" Dell menggoncang-goncang bahu Haku khawatir.

" . . . " Haku tak merespon, diam tak bergeming sebelum tangannya menepis tangan Dell dari bahunya.

"Huhuhuhu..." suara itu terdengar lagi. Haku segera menuju sumber tangisan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Dell yang kebingungan akan sikap Haku.

_Miku dkk side_

"D-dimana sebenarnya Haku dan Dell?" Miki berucap sembari mengelap keringatnya karna berlari mencari Haku dan Dell.

"Hosh... Hosh... Aku cape..." Rin mengeluh diikuti anggukan dari semuanya.

"Sangat cape..." Len bersender di pohon terdekat. Di sebelahnya ada Gakupo yang akan memberikan air minum (yang entah didapat dari mana) pada Luka.

"Aku juga mau Gakupo," Neru menjambret(?) air minum yang akan diberikan pada Gakupo untuk Luka.

"Aku juga mau," Nero mengambil air minum yang dipegang Neru.

"Miki juga mau," Miki menyabet(?) air minum yang dipegang Nero. Dan terjadilah perebutan air minum yang entah di dapat darimana milik Gakupo.

". . . " Miku terdiam melihat teman-temannya berebut air minum tanpa menyadari Kaito yang terus memandanginya.

"_Miku-chan..."_ terdengan suara halus tepat di telinga Miku.

"!" kaget, otomatis Miku menengok ke kanan dan kiri dirinya melihat apa ada orang di sekitarya.

Nihil.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di dekatnya. Miku hanya melihat Kaito yang bersender di pohon sebelah kirinya. Tapi tak mungkin kaito, karna jaraknya dengan Miku beberapa meter. Sedangkan suara yang di dengar Miku tepat di kedua telinganya.

Miku merasa suara itu familiar di telinganya. Sangat familiar.

"Ada apa Miku?" Kaito yang melihat gelagat aneh Miku menghampirinya.

"Ng? T-tidak apa-apa kok, Kaito," tersenyum. Miku mencoba tersenyum. Tapi yang terlihat di mata Kaito adalah, Miku yang gelisah dan khawatir.

"Kalian tidak minum?" Rin menghampiri Kaito dan Miku seraya menyodorkan air minum pada mereka. "Lainnya sudah minum," lanjut Len yang ikut menghampiri mereka. Kaito mengambilnya dan meminum sedikit, lalu menyerahkannya pada Miku.

"Arigato," Miku tersenyum. Senyum gelisah dan khawatir di mata Kaito.

"Menurut Miku-_san_, Haku-_san_ dan Dell-_san_ ada dimana?" Piko mendekati Miku.

"Ehm..." Miku berfikir apa yang dditanyakan Piko.

"_100 meter arah barat..."_ suara itu lagi. Suara yang familiar bagi Miku, tepat di telinganya. Bingung. Percaya? Atau tidak percaya?

"_Percayalah..."_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Temanmu ada disana..."_ tak ada salahnya mencoba, pikir Miku.

"Ehm, b-bagaimana kalau kita coba ke arah barat?" Miku mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin. Tanpa disadari gelagat anehnya ditangkap oleh mata Kaito.

"Benar juga, mungkin saja mereka ada disana," Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Len mengajak mereka dengan tangan yang menunjuk arah barat.

"Tanpa berlari," ucap Neru yang kehabisan tenaga. Diikuti anggukan lainnya yang sudah kehilangan tenaga.

"_Kau akan mendapat kejutan disana, Miku-chan..." _

DEG

Khawatir, takut, gelisah, penasaran. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di pikiran Miku.

Mereka berjalan menuju arah barat yang diucapkan Miku.

Tes. Tes. Tes. Gerimis mulai turun diiringi suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"HAKU!" suara itu. Suara Dell. Miku, ah, tidak, semuanya merasa ada hal buruk, sangat buruk terjadi pada Haku. Entah mengapa Miku merasa akan ada yang terjadi sesuatu pada Dell.

"I-itu suara Dell," Neru berkata gemetar dan memeluk lengan Nero.

"Suara itu berasal dari sana," Kaito berjalan ke arah yang ia yakini.

"K-kau yakin Kaito?" Luka mengikuti Kaito walau takut ¾ mati diikuti lainnya. Kaito mengangguk pasti.

Srek Srek Srek

Kaito menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Dell-_san_! Haku-_san_!" Piko memanggil Dell dan Haku berkali-kali yang tidak mendapat respon dari siapapun.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriakan memilukan dan miris itu terdengar sangat dekat dari tempat Miku dkk.

"Itu, bukankah suara Dell?" pertanyaan bernada pernyataan berasal dari Gakupo yang dalam posisi siaga.

Tes. Cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman menetes di depan Piko.

"Ng? Apa itu?" Piko menunjuk cairan itu.

"Mana?" Kaito melihat cairan itu. "Ini darah," ucap Kaito disertai latar hutan yang gelap dan suara petir yang menyambar membuat semua yang mendengarnya tegang. "Darah manusia," lanjutnya lagi membuat suasana semakin tegang dan gemuruh petir yang belum mereda.

"K-kau bercanda Kaito?" Luka bertanya dengan takut. Berharap Kaito hanya bercanda mengatakan cairan kental itu darah. Namun naas, Kaito menggelengkan kepala bahwa ia tak bercanda a serius. Pupus lah harapan yang menganggap Kaito hanya bercanda.

"Tapi, dari mana asal darah itu?" Neru angkat suara, dibalas kedikan bahu Kaito.

JDER. Suara petir makin menjadi.

"Aaaa-" Miki tiba-tiba terduduk lemas dengan suara yang gemetar dan telunjuk yang menunjuk sesuatu di atas pohon. Spontan semua melihat ke atas dan,

"JDGLARRRRRRRRRRR/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara ketakutan dan kekagetan anak-anak perempuan bercampur dengan suara petir. Dengan penerangan dari petir remang-remang di belakang sesuatu yang ditunjuk Miki diatas pohon.

Diatas pohon, terlihat sosok manusia dengan mata yang keluar memperlihatkan urat dan saraf mata, kulit wajahnya robek dari mata sampai mulut, tangan dan kaki menjuntai hampir putus, perut yang terbuka dan usus yang terpotong-potong menggantung di atas pohon.

Pluk. Lambung dari sosok manusia itu terjatuh. Spontan semua menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. Menghindari bau yang menyengat dari organ tubuh manusia yang terjatuh.

"Uhk- bau sekali," Nero menutup hidungnya.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang ada di atas sana," Kaito berkata sembari menunjuk sosok manusia yang terbengkalai di atas pohon.

"Hem... Itu..." Nero memasang gaya berfikir.

"Haku..." Miku berbisik, tapi terdengar oleh semua. Sontak, semuanya memandang Miku .

"M-mungkin saja, itu Haku kan?" suara Miku terdengar gemetar, takut kalau tebakannya benar.

JEDERGLARRRRRR. Suara petir lebih keras dan memperlihatkan cahaya yang lebih terang melatar belakangi sosok manusia itu. Terlihat sosok manusia perempuan berambut putih panjang.

"I-itu," Rin kehabisan kata-kata tertuduk lemas di sebelah Len.

"R-rinny!" Len mengguncang-guncang bahu Rin.

"Benar-benar Haku," lanjut Rin gemetar dan menahan tangisnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," Kaito berkata serius menatap semua teman-temannya. Diikuti anggukan dari semua laki-laki (yang perempuan masih pada gemetar). Len menopang Rin yang masih lemas. Gakupo menarik Luka. Piko menggenggam tangan Miki. Neru dan Nero yang bergandengan tangan. Mereka semua segera berjalan mencari jalan keluar.

"_Kejutan yang menarikkan, Miku-chan~"_ suara itu lagi. Suara yang hanya bisa di dengar Miku tepat di telinganya.

Hangat. Tiba-tiba tangan Miku terasa hangat. Otomatis Miku menoleh dan mendapati Kaito yang menggenggam tangannya dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Cepat," ucap Kaito datar dan menarik tangan Miku menyusul teman-teman mereka yang berada di depan mereka.

Duk. Brug. Luka tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh ke sekitar semak-semak yang untungnya berhasil diselamatkan Gakupo.

"Luka-_sama_, _daijoubu_?" tanya Gakupo yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luka.

"Uh... Aku tersandung sesuatu tadi," ucap Luka yang kembali berdiri. Gakupo memeriksa dan menemukan kaki yang terjulur dari semak-semak.

"Heiy! Kalo tidur jangan disini! Membahayakan Luka-_sama_!" Gakupo yang kesal menarik kaki itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa?" Kaito yang tertinggal dibelakang kaget akan teriakan teman-temannya.

"Aaaaa, i-itu," Rin menunjuk sosok yang kakinya ditarik Gakupo.

"Dell," lanjut Len. Kaito menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Rin dan melihat Dell dengan pisau yang menikam jantung dan tenggorokannya.

"T-tidak mungkin," Miku bergumam lirih.

"_Hihihi... Bagaimana kejutanku Miku-chan..? Hihihi..."_ suara itu lagi. Terbesit nada senang dalam kalimatnya. Dan, hanya Miku yang mendengarnya.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari hutan ini," Kaito memandang teman-temannya serius.

"Tapi kita tidak tau jalan keluarnya Kaito, kita sudah berkeliling dan masih belum menemukan jalan keluar," Len angkat suara.

"Tch!" Kaito berdecak kesal.

"Dimana Neru dan Nero?" Luka melihat sekeliling mencari kedua temannya.

"Ng? Bukankah mereka ada di dekat Piko?" Gakupo berkata seingat otaknya.

"Tidak. Neru-_san_ dan Nero-_san_ tidak berada di dekatku sejak Luka-san akan terjatuh,"

"Lalu kemana mere-"

"NERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_**Haunted In Dark Forest Chapter 3 Finish**_

_**ToBeCotinued**_

* * *

Minae: Yang ngedit Sawase-nee, yang nulis Zuerna dan yang mempublish Minae. Kami lupa bilang kalau akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat Bloody Scene. Iya, tadinya Minae enggak ada niatan bikin Bloody Scene. Tapi Zuerna tetep ngotot pengin bikin Bloody Scene! Dan setelah perdebatan yang agak (baca: Sangat) lama, diputuskan bahwa akan ada Bloody Scenennya. Tapi yang nulis Bloody Scenenya itu Zuerna dan Minae gak ikut-ikutan soal Bloody Scenennya.

Sawase: Udahlah Minae, daari pada kamu curhat ngabisin kertas mending aku bacain pesan Zuerna aja deh, Ekhem! 'Halo Readers sekalian! Zuerna cuma mau minta ma'af karena lama update~! Soalnya Zuerna galau gara-gara Minae dapet 10.00 di NEM mat, dan Zuerna dapet 9.50. Zuerna juga minta ma'af kalo readers sekalian kurang puas sama bloody scenenya~!'

Minae&Sawase: Pokoknya, '**BUDAYAKAN MEREVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA**.' Jadi, **MIND TO REVIEW PLISE?**


	4. Chapter 4

Zuerna: _MINA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ *Zuerna teriak pake toa sambil ngerentangin tangan (Mi: Gimana caranya)* Ehehehe... _Gomen_ update yang err telat? lelet? lama? pokoknya gitu deh *nyengir bersalah*

Sawase: Lebih tepatnya dua bulan kita tak mengupdate cerita ini *senyum bersalah*

Minae: Yah, mau gimana lagi, kita sibuk sekolah, dan terlena akan liburan *wajah bersalah* Intinya mina,

ZuMiSa: _SUMIMASEN! _

Zuerna: Dan,

ZuMiSa: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN RI YANG KE 68! *nebarin confeti*

Sawase: Semoga Indonesia tambah maju,

Minae: Korupsi dibasmi,

Zuerna: Dan lain sebagainya~~~!

Sawase: Review sudah dibalas lewat PM... Kalau belum maafkan kami yang ceroboh yah

ZuMi: **HAPPY READING~~~~!**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton Future media**

**Warning:_Typo_ bertebaran, Abal, Aneh, GaJe, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD dll**

**Genre:Mistery/Horror/Friendship/Romance**

* * *

_**Haunted In Dark Forest Chapter 3 Start**_

"NERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Itu suara Nero," Gakupo memasang pose siaga.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Itu suara Neru-_chan_," Len memasang kuda-kuda karate.

"Ayo," Kaito segera menggenggam tangan Miku dan berlari ke asal suara Nero diikuti yang lainnya.

ZREEET

Gakupo menebas semak-semak di depannya dengan katana yang selalu dipunggungnya yang entah mengapa punggung Gakupo tidak bungkuk-bungkuk juga walau selalu memikul katana yang diperkirakan beratnya sebelas dua belas dengan Hagrid fandom sebelah.(Mi: NGACO! *lempar pensil ke Zuerna*)

"Nero! Ada apa?" Gakupo segera bertanya dengan keponya dan melihat Nero yang tertuduk lemas.

"I-itu," Nero menunjuk-nunjuk tak tentu arah, sedetik ke pohon, sedetik ke atas, sedetik ke tanah dsb.

"Yang benar Nero! Kau ini menunjuk apa sih!" Gakupo mulai kesal berkacak pinggang.

"Dimana Neru?" Len yang berada di belakang Gakupo angkat suara .

"D-dia,"

"ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAA! NEROOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAU MASIH DIATAS SANAAAAAAAA?!" terdengar suara Neru yang memotong perkataan Nero berasal dari lubang yang lumayan besar dan terlihat dalam yang berada di dekat mereka berdiri.

"Neru! Kau selamat?! Aku kira kau juga dibunuh!" Luka berkata dengan nada setengah senang setengah kecewa(?).

Twicth.

"Heiy Luka! Kau pikir Neru Akita ini akan mudah terbunuh hah?!" Neru membalas dari bawah lubang dengan perempatan yang ikut muncul di dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam sana Neru?" Gakupo bertanya dengan kepo lagi.

"Tanyakan pada Nero!" teriak Neru kesal. Sekarang semua memandang Nero meminta penjelasan.

"Itu,"

_Start Flashback_

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba Hp Neru berbunyi, "Ng? Heiy! Lihat Nero! Disini ada sinyal! Perkataanmu benar!" Neru memekik girang. (Mi: Cerita ini makin lama makin kacau -_-`` / Sa: *ngangguk setuju* / Zu: *cuek. Lanjut ngetik*)

"Hujan juga sudah mulai berhenti,"

"Nero, dari tadi itu tidak hujan, tapi sedikit gerimis," Neru ber_sweaddroped_ ria.

"Ah, aku lupa, tapi petir juga sudah tak menyambar seperti tadi lagi," ucap Nero diikuti anggukan Neru yang mulai berkutat dengan Hp nya itu.

"Ah! Sinyal nya mulai menghilang Nero!" Neru memekik takut saat mengetahui sinyal mulai meredup(?). Nero mengangkat satu alis. Ayolah, sewaktu menemukan mayat Dell dan Haku, Neru hanya shock dan shock itu tidak berlanjut lama, maksud Nero, tidak sampai memekik takut dan gelisah seperti ini kan? Atau Neru kelewat lebay terhadap yang berhubungan dengan Hp tersayangnya itu? Coret yang terakhir. Neru tidak seperti itu, pikir Nero.

"Mungkin disana ada sinyal! Lihat!" Neru berjalan dengan mengacung-ancungkan Hp nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tunggu Neru!" Nero segera mengejar Neru dan berjalan mengikuti sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di sekitarnya, di belakang Neru. Dan tiba-tiba.

Tuk. Sret.

"Eh?"

Wuuuuuuush.

"TIDAAAAK!"

"NERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bingung? Mari kita lihat kembali dalam slow motion.

Begini, tidak sengaja Neru menginjak kerikil yang ditendang Nero dan membuat Neru terpeleset. Neru kaget. Neru menjatuhkan Hp yang dipegangnya beserta Hp-Hp cadangan yang ada di kantongnya. Hp-Hp Neru terjatuh dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi ke dalam lubang. Neru yang tidak rela Hp-Hp nya masuk ke dalam lubang gelap nan dingin itu berteriak tak rela dan ikut terjun ke dalam lubang itu berharap dapat menyelamatkan Hp-Hp nya. Dan Nero yang melihatnya berteriak kaget dengan tindakan Neru, yang ternyata lebih memilih Hp-Hp nya dari pada nyawanya, sehingga berteriak kencang cetar membahana sampai terdengar teman-temannya. Neru yang berada didasar lubang melihat Hp-Hp tersayangnya hancur tak berbentuk dan berteriak frustasi.

_End Flashback_

"Begitulah ceritanya," ungkap Nero mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah polos. Sedangkan yang lainnnya hanya ber_sweaddroped_ria, atau pun cengo yang bisa kita sebut Gakupo dan Len.

"Tapi, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Miki tersenyum senang mengetahui Neru dan Nero sejauh ini baik-baik saja.

"Selain aku yang masuk kedalam lubang dan Hp-Hp ku yang hancur tak berbentuk kami baik-baik saja," Neru berkata dari dasar lubang dengan nada sarkastis dan kesal.

"Setidaknya bukan kau yang hancur tak berbentuk Neru-_san_," ucap Piko.

"T-tapi, ITU KAN HP-HP KESAYANGANKUUU! HUWEEEEEEEH! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENINGGALAKAN KALIAN DEMI MENDAPATKAN SINYAL! DAN MENJUAL DIAM-DIAM SYAL KAITO DAN MENJUAL FOTO-FOTO LUKA YANG MENGGUNAKAN BIKINI UNTUK MEBELI PULSA!" hapus coretan pemikiran Nero yang terakhir dan coret pemikiran Nero yang pertama. Neru kelewat lebay terhadap yang berhubungan dengan Hp tersayangnya.

Twitch.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kaito dan Luka.

"PADAHAL AKU SUDAH BERKORBAN SEJAUH ITU! ITU JUGA SANGAT SULIT DILAKUKAN! HUWEEEEEEEEH!" sedagkan Neru masih sibuk mengoceh dan menangisi pengorbanannya untuk Hp-Hp tersayangnya itu.

"Heiy Neru! Kenapa kaau tak bilang kalau kau mempunyai foto Luka-_sama_ yang menggunakan bikini?! Aku juga mau liat tau!" Gakupo misuh-misuh sendiri gara-gara Neru tak memperlihatkan foto Luka-_sama_nya yang menggunakan bikini.

Buagh!

Luka menjitak kepala Gakupo dengan agak (baca: sangat) keras. "_Itai_ Luka-_sama_," Gakupo mengaduh dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah gratis dari Luka.

"_Hentai_," Luka memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan kesamping Rin.

Sedangkan Kaito bersiap membunuh Neru yang telah menjual syalnya sedang ditahan oleh Len dan Nero.

"Sudahlah Kaito," Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito dengan senyum sangat manis. Kaito yang melihat Miku memalingkan mukanya dan menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tentu saja karna blushing. 'Sial, kalau bukan karna Miku, Neru pasti sudah kubunuh,' batin Kaito.

"ALOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAA! KALIAN MASIH DISANA?! AKU DAN MY LOVELY HONEY SWEETY HP BUTUH PERTOLONGAN! KALIAN TAU?!" Neru yang berada di dasar lubang dan selesai mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan dari Hp-Hp kesayangannya.

"Baiklah Neru!" Nero mengambil akar panjang yang berada di dekat Gakupo dan menjulurkan akar itu ke dalam lubang. Neru segera menggenggam akar yang dijulurkan Nero dengan satu tangan, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya dipakai untuk membawa semua Hp-Hp yang tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ah, aku akan menservis Hp-Hp ku kalau sudah keluar dari hutan gelap ini," Neru memasukan Hp-Hp nya ke dalam tas yang dibawa Nero.

"_Hihihi... Itu kalau dia bisa keluar dari sini..."_ suara itu muncul lagi, pikir Miku. Menghilangkan senyum yang tadi bertengger di muka manis Miku.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari jalan keluar lagi," Kaito menarik tangan Miku dan berjalan menurut instingnya diikuti yang lainnya.

"_Berikutnya yang kuning, hihihi..." _

Deg! Jantung Miku berdetak kencang. Takut. Sangat takut. Miku gemetarar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Langkanya kian melambat. Miku tak mau ada korban lagi.

"Miku? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kaito yang keheranan ikut melambatkan langkahnya. Kaito melihat Miku yang berkeringat dingin dan wajah yang pucat pasi, bertambahlah keheranan Kaito.

"Ah-ahahaha... A-aku tidak apa-apa Kaito-_san_..." Miku tertawa garing + tersenyum paksa = gugup + aneh = absurd, huh? Tidak. Heran lebih tepat. Absurd lebih cocok untuk Len yang pendek. Lebih pendek dari Miku.

"Kau lelah?" Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau kau ma-"

"Tidak!" Miku menggeleng dengan cepat. Kaito menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Mereka berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga sampai di suatu tempat lapang yng dikelilingi perpohonan rindang dan sejuk.

"Huh? Aku rasa itu petunjuk, kan?" Piko menunjuk tempat lapang itu.

"Yah, tempat itu memang kelihtan tidak terlalu mencekam sepertiyang lainnya." Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Miki mulai berjalan ke tempat lapang itu diikuti yang lainnya.

'_Jangan... Jangan kesana! Manusia bodoh! Jangan kesana! Malaikat itu! Malaikat sialan itu sudah merencanakan ini!'_ suara itu muncul lagi, berbicara sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Miku seperti perjanjian, setan, siluman dan malaikat. Suara itu lama kalamaan menjadi kecil, seperti menjauh seiring Miku berjalan ke tempat lapang yang dikelilingi perpohonan itu.

"Hei! Lihat! Batu ini seperti peti yah?" Len menunjukan batu yang berbentuk peti pada semuanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Yah! Kau benar len! Ini benar-benar mirip peti! Pahatannya sangat detail!" Rin mengamati batu berbentuk peti itu.

"Terlalu mirip menurutku," Gakupo ikut mengamati batu itu. Luka mengerutkan keningnya, "Dimana kau menemukannya Len?" tanya Luka.

"Di tengah lingkaran kecil itu," Len menunjuk lingkarang kecil di tengah lapang itu. Luka berjalan kesana diikuti Kaito dan mereka menemukan batu berbentuk seperti, kunci?

"Hei Gakupo! Bawa kemari batu peti itu!" Kaito berteriak. Gakupo membawa batu berbentuk peti itu diikuti yang lainnya. Sedangkan Kaito dan Luka masih mengamati batu berbentuk kunci itu yang membuat mereka terlihat ehmmm mesra?

'_Kaito-san dan Luka-san terlihat mesra sekali yah...'_ batin Miku menatap nanar Kaito dan Luka yang masih mengamati batu berbentuk kunci itu.

Gakupo meletakan batu berbentuk peti itu di dekat Kaito. Kaito segera mencoba memasukan batu berbentuk kunci kepada lubang kunci di batu berbentuk peti itu. Dan tiba-tiba, batu itu berubah menjadi peti mas berhiaskan berlian dan perak. Begitu juga dengan kunci yang berubah menjadi kunci perak. Semuanya menatap takjub.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu terlihat agak mustahil?" Miku menatap peti itu kagum sekaligus heran. Kaito tersenyum, eh salah, lebih tepatnya, Kaito menyeringai mendengar perkataan Miku. "Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini," Kaito berkata datar.

"Kaito! Ada sesuatu di dalam peti itu!" Miku menunjuk sesuatu seperti kertas yang digulung di dalam peti itu dan mengambilnya.

* * *

_Lorsque la pleine lune en deux_

_Pompage de l'Esprit rencontrer le diable, anges et démons_

_Choisissez l'un des trois partis_

_Persuasion furtif non comestibles_

_Les trois parties ont signé un accord_

_Discrétion de l'esprit remplace un accord avec le diable et l'ange_

_Esprit obtient le pouvoir de furtivité et dans les gardes Dark Forest qui peut faire quoi que ce soit dans Dark Forest_

_Et, ange ou démon ne peut rien faire_

_Seules les personnes ayant un cœur sincère et désintéressé, et avoir un lien de parenté avec cet esprit, ce qui peut détruire l'esprit_

_Alors que la pleine lune en quatre_

_Human se sacrifier en poignardant son poignet gauche rempli quelque chose de différent, du fond d'un feu de pleine lune_

_Et, une demande sera accordée_

_Le choix entre les possessions ou à des amis qui veulent détruire l'esprit de la_

* * *

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Err, apa kau mengerti maksudnya Kaito-_san_?" Miku terlihat kebingungan akan isi gulungan tersebut.

"Tidak," Kaito berkata dingin.

"Kau tak tau Kaito? Kukira kau tu jenius, tapi ternyata kau tidak tau," Gakupo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau... Memang kau mengerti arti tulisan ini?" Kaito menatap tajam Gakupo. Gakupo mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Setidaknya aku tau beberapa kata-kata dari tulisan ini," Gakupo mengambil gulungan itu. "Dark Forest adalah Dark Forest, hutan ini."

"Itu aku tau," Kaito mendesis. Gakupo mengangkat bahu acuh dan melanjutkan.

"_Et_ adalah dan. _La pleine lune_ itu bulan penuh. _Le diable, anges et démons _itu setan, malaikat dan siluman. _Un accord_ itu perjanjian. _La garde Dark Forest_ itu penjaga Dark Forest. _Alors que la pleine lune en quatre_ itu Disaat bulan penuh menjadi empat. _Du fond d'un feu de pleine lune_ itu Dari dasar api bulan penuh. _Et, une demande sera accordée_ itu Dan satu permintaannya akan dikabulkan." Gakupo menjelaskan yang ia tau dari gulungan itu. Semuanya memandang Gakupo heran dan kagum.

"Kau hebat sekali Gakupo-_san_!" Miku tersenyum manis kepada Gakupo yang membuat Gakupo sedikit blushing (hampir tidak terlihat) dan Kaito memincingkan mata tidak suka kepada adegan yang ia lihat. Miku tersenyum manis pada Gakupo. **Pada Gakupo**. Tulisan yang memerlukan _bold_ dan _underline _itu adalah, bagian itu yang paling tidak diterima Kaito. Kenapa Miku tidak tersenyum manis seperti itu padanya? Kenapa malah pada Gakupo? Sebal dan iri bercampur saat melihat adegan itu. Intinya,_ Kaito cemburu_.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau bisa bahasa asing Gakupo," Rin juga menatap kagum Gakupo. Gakupo senyam-senyum mendengar pujian Miku dan Rin. Dipuji dikit langsung melalang buana gitu loh...

"Jadi ini akan dibaca,

_Lorsque bulan penuh en deux_

_Pompage de l'Esprit rencontrer setan, malaikat dan siluman_

_Choisissez l'un des trois partis_

_Persuasion furtif non comestibles_

_Les trois parties ont signé perjanjian_

_Discrétion de l'esprit remplace un accord avec le diable et l'ange_

_Esprit obtient le pouvoir de furtivité et dans penjaga Dark Forest qui peut faire quoi que ce soit dans Dark Forest_

_Dan, malaikat dan setan ne peut rien faire_

_Seules les personnes ayant un cœur sincère et désintéressé, dan avoir un lien de parenté avec cet esprit, ce qui peut détruire l'esprit_

_Disaat bulan penuh menjadi empat_

_Human se sacrifier en poignardant son poignet gauche rempli quelque chose de différent, dari dasar api bulan penuh_

_Dan, satu permintaannya akan dikabulkan_

_Le choix entre les possessions ou à des amis qui veulent détruire l'esprit de la" _Luka membaca isi gulungan itu dengan terjemahan Gakupo. "Rasanya aku tau bahasa yang digunakan, tapi aku lupa," Luka memasang pose berfikir.

"Hey Gakupo, dari mana kau tau kata-kata tadi?" Kaito menatap Gakupo penuh selidik.

"Tertera di balik gulungan itu," Gakupo menunjuk balik gulungan itu dengan polos.

Hening.

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Gakupo yang polos. Miku membalik gulungan itu dan melihat terjemahan dari beberapa kata-kata yang ada di gulungan itu.

"Pantas saja kau tau," Kaito berkata sarkastis.

"Aku menyesal memujimu tadi Gakupo," Rin memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa. Gakupo nyengir kuda mendengar komentar Kaito dan Rin.

"Sudahlah, yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan bulan penuh, setan malaikat dan siluman, perjanjian, penjaga Dark Forest, saat bulan penuh menjadi empat, dasar api bulan penuh, satu permintaan yang akan dikabulkan," ucap Luka masih memasang pose berfikir. Diam. Semuanya tampak berfikir.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Len angkat suara setelah beberapa lama diam. Semuanya menongok ke arah Len.

"Mana Neru-_chan_ dan Nero-_kun_?" Semuanya saling berpandangan mendengar perkataan Len.

"Kita cari mereka," Kaito berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti instingnya.

"Yah, Kaito benar. Kita tidak boleh terpisah," Luka berjalan mengikuti Kaito. Miku yang melihat Kaito dan Luka menatap mereka sayu.

20 menit kemudian...

Terlihat gerombolan remaja tersebut masih mencari Neru dan Nero.

"Aku lelah," Miki segera menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah pohon besar. Para perempuan –Miku, Rin dan Luka- mengikuti Miki untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon besar tersebut. Sedangkan para lelaki msih sibuk mencari di sekitar tempat para perempuan beristirahat.

_Brukh!_

Tiba-tiba Piko jatuh tertunduk sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangan lainnya digunakan untuk sedikit menopang badannya.

"Ada apa Piko-kun?" Miki segera berdiri dan mau menghampiri Piko.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Piko-kun?" Miku ikut menghampiri Piko dengan wajah cemas.

Sedangkan Rin dan Luka menatap Piko heran, Gakupo, Kaito dan Len mendekat pada Piko.

"J-JANGAN KEMARI!" bentak Piko pada Miki yang mendekatinya. Spontan Miki kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Rin dan Luka mendekat pada Piko.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! SEMUANYA DIAM DI TEMPAT!" Gakupo berteriak sembari menghalangi sesuatu yang dilihat Piko, membuat kaget para cewek.

"A-apa?!" Miku yang berhasil melihat apa yang dihalangi Gakupo dan yang dilihat oleh Piko membelalakan matanya.

Miku melihat. Tubuh Neru dan Nero yang dimutilasi. Tangan dipotong. Kaki dipotng. Kepala dipisahkan dari tubuh. Jantung tergeletak di sebelah kepala bersama usus yang melingkar di kepala bagaikan mahkota. Bola mata mereka tampak menggelinding ke arah Piko yang masih tertuduk. Kuku-kuku jari tangan dan kaki dicabut dan dikumpulkan membentuk huruf _Death. _Hp-Hp Neru terlihat hancur berkeping-keping tergeletak disebelah kepala Neru.

Kaito dengan secepat kilat memeluk Miku yang masih dalam tahap kekagetan yang luar biasa melihat ada temannya yang mati lagi dengan tragis. Miku memeluk Kaito erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kaito dan menangis sesenggukan.

Rin, Luka dan Miki yang melihat Miku menangis segera mengerti kalau. _Neru dan Nero sudah mati. _Miki mulai menangis. Rin memeluk Len. Luka menundukan kepalanya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Gakupo.

"_Hihihi... Bagaimana karyaku... Indah bukan... Hihihi... Berikutnya giliran kalian minna-chan... Hihihi... "_ terdengar suara nyaring diikuti sebuah siluet yang mengitari mereka. Sontak, para lelaki bersiap melindungi para perempuan.

Dan,

SREEEEET

_**Haunted In Dark Forest Chapter 4 Finish**_

_**ToBeContinued**_

* * *

Zuerna: Yey~~~! Lebih panjang dari kemarin~~~! *nari-nari seneng*

Neru: Hp-hp ku... *meratapi nasib hp-hpnya yang sudah tak berbentuk*

Minae: Sabar yah, Neru-_chan _*puk-puk Neru*

Zuerna: Maaf kalo banyak typo dan lainya, soalnya Zuerna cepet-cepet publish malem-malem sih *nyengir* biar pas kemerdekaan gitu...

Sawase: Baiklah, maaf kalau lanjutannya tak berkenan di hati _mina-sama _dan _bloody scenen_ya kurang...

ZuMiSa: Pastinya, '**BUDAYAKAN MEREVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA**.' Jadi, **MIND TO REVIEW PLISE?**


End file.
